


Returning the Favour

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle finds Felicity in his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favour

**Author's Note:**

> A comment fic prompt that went awry but considering I'm possibly taking these two out for a spin with Het Big Bang, I need all the help I can get...

When he wakes up alone, it's fair to say John is a little surprised. Not that he's woken up with Felicity on many occasions, but on the times that he has, he's learned that it's hard to part her with her bed. Most mornings when the alarm goes off, she'll mutter something that wouldn't have been out of place if it was heard in his army days, turn over and burrow her head into the pillow. More often than not, the pillow is his chest and he's not going to lie and say he doesn't like it. 

So when he wakes to an empty bed, moreover a cold empty bed, he's frowning, instantly alert. 

Standing, he pulls on his jeans, pads barefoot into the living room, which is empty as his bed was. When he gets to the kitchen, he smiles, because Felicity is sitting at the table, tablet in one hand, steaming mug of coffee in the other. She's concentrating so deeply on whatever she's reading that she doesn't notice he's there at first; it's only when his shadow falls across her that she looks up at him. 

"Hey." Her smile is soft, her voice quiet as she closes the tablet and lays it on the table. "I couldn't sleep... didn't want to wake you."

John squeezes her shoulder, leans down to brush a kiss across her lips. "So you thought you'd research new tech on the internet?" he teases, because he's actually found her doing that once or twice. "Or is this more 'Game of Thrones' fanfiction?"

Felicity grins, even as her cheeks flush pink. "I never should have told you about that."

"Not like you had a choice when I read it over your shoulder." 

She shakes her head. "Damn your stealth training." She doesn't sound sorry about it though and considering he remembers how that particular night ended, he has a good idea why. 

"You're the one who managed to sneak out without waking me," he reminds her, "committing theft in the process." He tugs at the material covering her shoulder. "Is that my shirt?"

A different kind of smile crosses Felicity's face. "Not any more," she says, standing up and allowing him to realise a few things. 

First, it is his shirt swamping her slender frame. 

Second, it's  the one she helped him out of last night, with a button missing to prove it. 

Third, and possibly most importantly, she's neglected to do up any of the remaining buttons on the shirt, making it abundantly clear that his shirt is all that she's wearing. 

He swallows hard and sends a prayer to whoever might be listening that Oliver Queen doesn't need either of them for the foreseeable future. 

Last night, she helped him out of that shirt. 

This morning, he returns the favour. 


End file.
